


Amor de Niños

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daniel POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Daniel LaRusso, Kid Johnny Lawrence, Kidfic, M/M, lawrusso, shy daniel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Daniel es un niño muy tímido e inseguro ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un chico de ojos azules y que quiera ser su amigo? Daniel aceptará al chico de ojos azules como su amigo o no.  Slash Daniel / Johnny, Pov Daniel está editado
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Amor de Niños

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos pero solo la historia es mía.

Amor De Niños

Hoy era mi primer día en el nuevo colegio me encontraba muy nervioso ya que no sabía qué pasaría a lo largo de este año.

Mis padres me dicen que no esté nervioso, que todo saldrá bien, que lo más probable es que pronto tenga muchos amigos con quienes jugar y platicar, pero aunque me digan eso me siento más nervioso. Es que… ¿quién jugaría con alguien como yo?, que soy un poco distraído y de lo más torpe que existe.

Hay ocasiones en que me tropiezo con ella, con mis zapatos, la verdad son más de las que me gustarían, además tengo los marrones azules, el pelo negro y un nombre raro. En mi otra escuela me hicieron burla por tener ese nombre tan extraño y eso que estaba en la guardería, todavía no entiendo por qué mis padres me pusieron Daniel.

Mi nombre completo es Daniel LaRusso, tengo 6 años y voy a entrar a primer año de primaria. Mis padres se llaman Lucille y Anthony. Son muy buenos padres conmigo, me quieren y se preocupan mucho por mí. Mi madre es maestra de jardín de niños y mi padre es un comediante.

Me gusta mucho leer y estar con mis padres aunque suene raro. También me gusta jugar, pero a veces no me da tiempo y lo que más me gusta comer es chocolate.  
Pero en fin ahora me estoy alistando para ir a clases. Mi madre me acompañará hasta la puerta de entrada de la escuela, pero aun así me estoy muriendo del miedo, temo que mis compañeros no quieran ser mis amigos y me quieran molestar por ser raro.

En medio de mi pequeño ataque de pánico escucho el grito de mi madre que me dice que debo bajar ya, que íbamos a llegar tarde al colegio. Cuando bajo las escaleras, veo a mi madre que viene hacia mí con mi mochila azul en una mano, y mi lonchera a juego en la otra.

“¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clase, hijo?”pregunto mi madre sonriéndome.

“Pues la verdad es que no mamá, ¿qué pasa si nadie quiere acercarse a mí por ser raro?” le conteste con la verdad. Levante mi mirada hasta toparme con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Se agacha a mi altura y me abraza fuertemente.

“No digas eso Daniel, tú no eres raro, eres especial y sé que tendrás amigos, te lo aseguro. Vas a estar muy contento, antes de que te des cuenta me pedirás permiso para invitar a tus amigos a jugar o a dormir a casa, quizá también lo harás para que vayas a casa de ellos, por eso Daniel no tengas miedo de que te rechacen, debes confiar en ti mismo, porque eso no te sucederá” me dijo mi mamá tranquilizándome.

Lo que hice fue abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ella tiene razón; no debo de sufrir por algo que todavía no ha pasado. Al separarme de ella, la miro con los ojos que según todo el mundo, he heredado de mi padre.

“Tienes razón mamá, no debo sentirme así y espero tener por lo menos un amigo. Me conformo con eso, gracias madre” le dije ya más tranquilo, aunque en mi interior sentía un miedo profundo.

Veo a mi madre levantarse mientras me mira sonriendo, me dice que llegamos tarde a la escuela entonces le agarro de la mano y salimos de la casa para dirigirnos al colegio caminando ya que queda a cinco minutos de la casa.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la escuela, todos los demás niños entraban al colegio ya sin su madre, una vez más mi madre se inclina para estar mi estatura.

“Suerte Daniel, ya verás que lo pasaras bien. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?” me dijo y me besó la frente. Cuando comenzó a levantarse le miro, ella sonríe y yo le correspondo el gesto con una igual.

“Si mamá, te lo prometo” alcance a decir dirigiéndome al interior de la escuela para localizar donde será mi salón durante todo el año.

Lo primero que noto es que hay muchos niños más grandes que yo y tengo que admitir que verlos tan gigantescos me dan miedo, después de verlos no me doy cuenta que me tropiezo con mis propios zapatos y caigo al piso.

¡Qué bien mi primer día en la escuela y me tropiezo! qué buen comienzo dije con sarcasmo. 

Las risas no se hacen esperar todos se burlan de mí, siento unas ganas enormes de llorar, quiero huir muy lejos y no volver jamás. De pronto una mano me toca el hombro e instintivamente busco a esa persona. Veo que es un niño que parece tener mi misma edad, me mira preocupado con sus ojos azules, a pesar de ello escucho que todavía se están riendo de mí, yo aparto la mirada de aquel niño que de seguro siente lastima de mí, pero siento todavía su mano en mi hombro, vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el pero ahora ya no me mira se voltea a donde están los niños y abre la boca para hablar.

“Dejen de reírse de él, ¿no tienen otras cosas que hacer en vez de burlase de otras personas?” dijo con una voz muy dura.

Los otros niños se quedan en silencio y después de eso se van hacia sus clases. El niño que me defendió vuelve a verme, ahora más tranquilo le pongo más atención, tiene el pelo rubio dorados, sus ojos azules ahora se notan más intensos que de tan solo mirarlos caes en ellos. Trae puesto el uniforme de la escuela, igual que yo, pero en vez del chaleco que siempre me pongo encima del uniforme, él tiene una chaqueta de cuero rojo, luego veo que el niño quita su mano de mi hombro no me explico el por qué, pero echo de menos esa sensación, estira su mano hacia mí para que ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Yo la acepto, pero al tocarla siento como si una fuerza magnética recorriera mi cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia el con ese simple contacto y parece que el igual la siente porque se me queda mirando.

“¿Estás bien?” me preguntó ahora con voz suave y no puedo evitar pensar en la bonita voz tiene este niño.

“Sí, gracias por defenderme, en serio que te lo agradezco” le contesté tímidamente.

Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien que no sean mis padres por más de diez minutos. Después veo al niño y tiene una gran sonrisa, mientras que yo ladeo la cabeza confundido, ¿Por qué estará sonriendo?

“No me tienes que agradecer nada, para eso están los amigos” me dijo tranquilo, mientras yo creo que entré en shock. Él acababa de decir que somos amigos, pero si apenas nos conocemos…

“Tú… quieres…ser…mí…amigo” tartamudeo como un idiota, pero es que todavía no me creo lo que me dijo. Su sonrisa se hace más grande si es posible mientras mira mi reacción.

“Sí, y tú ¿quieres ser mi amigo?” me contestó.

“Sí, quiero ser tu amigo” contesto feliz, al fin tendré un amigo para jugar y hablar.

“Ah, por cierto; me llamo Johnny Lawrence” me contestó sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojaba de vergüenza. Se me había olvidado presentarme ¡qué mala educación la mía!, pero parece que a Johnny se le olvidó decir también su nombre.

“Yo soy Daniel LaRusso” esperé a que me dijera que mi nombre es raro, pero ese momento no llego al contrario veo que sigue sonriendo.

“Bonito nombre, Daniel” ante eso yo tuve la decencia de sonrojarme más si aquello era posible. Es la primera vez que alguien dice que mi nombre es bonito, aparte de mis padres.

“Muchas gracias Johnny tu nombre también es muy bonito”le dije y empecé a sonreír también.  
Johnny parece ser una buena persona, aparentemente será mi mejor amigo, en aquel momento escucho que suena la campana de la escuela tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos regañen, entonces quedamos en vernos a la hora del recreo. Lo que no esperaba es que fuéramos del mismo año. Mejor para mí; así tendría a mi mejor amigo en la misma clase durante los próximos años.

La campana para el recreo comienza a sonar, todos salimos del salón hasta llegar a la cafetería riéndonos de cómo ese niño, Dutch, le tiro pintura al maestro y lo tuvieron que castigar, una vez ahí compramos el desayuno, Johnny se compró una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas y yo me compre unas papas y unos chocolates luego nos sentamos en una banca a comer y platicar.

“Esto sabe sabroso. Deberías cómprate una Daniel - me dijo después de que mordiera su hamburguesa.

\- Quizás luego Johnny, es que no tengo mucha hambre… por cierto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?” le dije mientras comía uno de mis chocolates.

“Pregúntame lo que quieras Danny , ¿te puedo llamar así es más corto?” me preguntó y yo asentí.

“¿Por qué decidiste ser mi amigo? aquí hay más niños con lo que puedes convivir y tener una amistad” Le pregunté, mientras agachaba la cabeza para seguir hablando “¿Es porque sentías lastima cuando todos se burlaban de mí?” terminé de decir sin darme cuenta y sin poder evitarlo, estaba llorando.

Es que cuando era más pequeño todos se burlaban de mí y luego decían querían ser mis amigos, pero solo lo hacían por lástima, por eso le pregunté eso a Johnny; para saber si de verdad quería ser mi amigo o no. 

Entonces siento que unos brazos me rodean alrededor, levanto la mirada y veo que Johnny me está abrazando. Yo sólo oculté la cara en su pecho tratando de calmarme, seguí llorando hasta que ya no salían más lágrimas de mis ojos marrones. 

Sus brazos me liberan pero sus manos me levantan la cabeza para mírale al encontrar el azul de sus ojos me paralicé; vi a Johnny con los ojos rojos. Él también había llorado por mí.

“No digas eso Danny, yo quiero ser tu amigo y no me importa lo que digas, no harás que cambie de opinión al respecto, yo quise ser tu amigo cuando pisaste la entrada del colegio, no me preguntes por qué, porque no tengo idea, pero cuando te vi no sé, sentí que debía protegerte, cuidarte de que nada te pasaría. No sé, sólo sé que eres muy especial para mí, así que nunca más digas eso ¿me entendiste? yo seré tu mejor amigo, nunca dejaré que te hagan daño o te vuelvan a hacer llorar, eso te lo aseguro como dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence” me contestó mientras volvía a abrazarme, ésta vez un poco más fuerte, pero no me importaba; me sentía muy bien en sus brazos y por primera vez me sentía protegido en su abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvimos que romper el abrazo para volver a clases, era la hora de Matemáticas a la que le siguió la de español, después de la clase, ya nos iríamos a hacia nuestras casas pero yo no me quería ir, deseaba estar más tiempo con Johnny, para mi mala suerte en ese momento sonó la campana para salir, abandonamos el aula con la mochila en mano y nos dirigíamos a la salida, ese día mi padre me iba a recoger, ya que mi madre estaba en el jardín de niños, pero este aun no llegaba.

“¿Quién te va a recoger Johnny?” le pregunte puesto que a lo largo del día no le pregunte acerca de su familia, pero si somos justos él tampoco me pregunto.

“Mi padre y mi hermanito de 2 años y a ti, ¿quién pasara por ti Danny?” pregunto de vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez que veo ese gesto en su cara hace que yo este súper contento y sienta algo dentro de mi estómago.

“Va a venir mi papá a recogerme” le respondí con una sonrisa más grande que la suya “Debe ser genial tener un hermanito con quien jugar, yo soy hijo único” le dije con un poco de tristeza, siempre quise tener un hermano con quien jugar, pero por una razón desconocida mi mamá ya no pudo embarazarse de nuevo.

“No estés triste ahora aquí estoy contigo y si quieres yo podría ser como tu hermano, pero no te pongas así”me contesto con una cara de angustia y me abrazo con fuerza, yo le correspondí el abrazo de igual manera.

No lo quería admitir pero aún me duele recordar cuando le pregunte a mi padre que cuando me harían un hermanito, el me respondió que mi madre ya no podía tenerlos y yo me puse muy triste para ese entonces, permanecimos abrazados hasta que la voz de un hombre nos interrumpió y nos apartamos, cuando dirigí la mirada a ver quién fue la persona que nos hizo separarnos del abrazo, veo que es un hombre alto con el pelo rubio, con una barba y bigote, traía consigo un bebe como de 1 año con el pelo castaño oscuro.

“¿Johnny no me quieres presentar a tu amigo?” dijo ese señor con una voz grave que hizo que diera un paso atrás por puro instinto.

“Claro papá, él es Daniel LaRusso mi mejor amigo, Daniel te presento a John Lawrence, mi papa y el que trae en brazos es mi hermanito Sam pero todos le decimos Sammy” contesto sonriendo.

“Mucho... gusto... señor” le conteste tartamudeando.

“El placer es todo mío Daniel, cualquier amigo de mi hijo es bienvenido a mi familia” me contesto contento, yo solo sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

“Muchas gracias señor de verdad se lo agradezco mucho” nunca pensé que llegaría a estar tan avergonzado en toda mi corta vida las palabras que me dijo John me hicieron sentir tranquilo y en paz.

“No me digas señor, mejor llámame John, haces que me sienta más viejo” me dijo riendo y yo solo pude asentir con la cara tan roja como un tomate “Y dime Daniel ¿quién te va a recoger?”

“Va a recogerme mi papa” le respondí “ya no debe de tardar”

“Bien esperemos a que llegue, por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu papa?” me pregunto mientras todos nos dirigíamos a sentarnos en una banca que había afuera del colegio, cuando nos sentamos vi a Johnny agarraba a Sam y lo sentaba en su regazo.

“Mi padre se llama Anthony” le conteste, mientras veía como mis manos sudaban a mares, ya me estaba preocupando de que mi papá no haya llegado él nunca era impuntual siempre llegaba a tiempo y si le paso algo malo.

“Daniel ya llegue lo siento se me hizo tarde” su voz suena de repente, levanto mi cabeza y veo que mi padre estaba a mi lado respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

“Papá que bueno que hayas llegado pensé que algo malo te había pasado” me levante de la banca para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, mi padre me devolvió el abrazo.

“Lo siento Danny no quería preocuparte de verdad perdóname” me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

“No te preocupes papá” le conteste tranquilamente, mi padre se separa de mí y mira a la familia Lawrence.

“Buenas tardes Sr. LaRusso mi nombre es John y estos son mis dos hijos Johnny y Sam” dijo John levantándose estirando su brazo hasta que mi padre a modo de saludo. 

“Tu hijo es el mejor amigo de Johnny, ¿verdad Daniel?”

“¿Es cierto eso Daniel?” me pregunto mi papá, mirándome sorprendió, porque él y mi madre sabían que no había tenido amigos hasta entonces, se alegró de que al fin podía tener aunque fuera una amistad.

“Sí, es cierto Johnny se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo” le respondí sonriente, Johnny también estaba sonriendo de manera alegre supongo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Si así es Sr. LaRusso, Danny se ha convertido en mi mejor aliado desde que lo vi por primera vez, desde que se tropezó con sus zapatos, supe que en ese momento iba a ser mi mejor amigo” explicó con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que yo sentí toda mi cara ardiendo, de vergüenza como se le ocurría decirle eso a mi padre, estando ahí su papá, quería que la tierra me tragara.

“¿Daniel estas bien no te paso nada?” me pregunto mi padre como preocupado, normalmente yo cada día me tropezaba ya sea con una suerte largo o con mis propios pies, he tenido suerte de que no me haya roto nada porque si no la mayor parte del tiempo estaría en el hospital, por ser la persona más torpe del mundo.

“Si estoy bien, no tengo ningún rasguño” le respondí con mi mayor sonrisa que tengo, con eso tranquilice a mi padre que tenía cara de muerto.

“Esta bien Daniel pero ahora nos tenemos que ir mañana veras a Johnny y podrás seguir jugando ¿está bien hijo?” dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí, nos despedimos de ellos con la promesa de mi padre que algún día los íbamos a invitaríamos a comer en nuestra casa, yo estaba muriéndome de felicidad de que vinieran y así enseñarle a Johnny mis juguetes para jugar con ellos y que conociera a mi madre.

Ahora mi padre y yo estábamos caminando hacia la casa en silencio, hasta que por fin el empezó hablar.

“¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de escuela?” pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

“Muy bien papá me la pase genial y más cuando conocí a Johnny” dije emocionado, no podía más de la emoción se lo tenía que decir.

“Me alegro de que por fin tengas un amigo con quien estar Daniel” dijo, mientras me abrazaba y yo le correspondí de la misma manera estaba muy feliz de que haber conocido a Johnny de que él quisiera ser mi amigo, desde entonces sabía que mi amistad con Dean iba ser muy especial.

Después de eso nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y nunca nos separamos. Siempre que acababan las clases, Johnny me invitaba a su casa a jugar con su hermanito Sam que tenía 2 años o yo lo invitaba a mi casa a jugar o a dormir. Nos hicimos inseparables y siempre hacíamos todo juntos.

De eso fue hace ya diez años y todavía lo seguimos siendo, pero últimamente ya teniendo dieciséis años, cambias radicalmente. Por ejemplo, he sentido cosas respecto a Johnny que no sentía cuando éramos niños, cuando lo veo siento que el mundo se me va de las manos.

Un día Johnny me comentó que tenía novia y yo casi me puse a llorar en frente de él. No quería perder a Johnny por una mujer, porque Johnny es mi mejor amigo, pero hasta entonces no tenía claro el porqué, hasta que una noche Johnny me invitó a su casa a cenar y trajo a su novia para que la conociera.

Cuando veía a Johnny besando a Carmen, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Johnny parecía feliz, cuando la cena terminó le dije a Johnny que me disculpara que me sentía muy mal, apenas puse un pie fuera me fui corriendo a casa a llorar ya que no podía hacer nada para que Johnny estuviera conmigo.

Cuando mis padres me vieron llorar se preocuparon al verme en este estado ya que yo nunca me ponía a llorar con tanta angustia, preguntaron qué me pasaba y yo les platiqué lo que había ocurrido en la cena. Mi madre me explicó que es normal que estuviera así ya que me estaba enamorando de Johnny fue entonces que me di cuenta, mi madre tenía razón; me había enamorado de Johnny Lawrence y yo sabía que nunca lo dejaría de amar, pasara lo que pasara yo nunca dejaría de querer a Johnny.

Mis padres no se molestaron de que me hubiera enamorado de un hombre, al contrario, estaban apoyándome, ahora que se enteraron de que era gay; yo sabía que tarde o temprano Johnny se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos, aunque no me correspondiera, pero para eso iban a tardar un poco más, al cabo de 3 meses yo me alejaba más de Johnny , ya que él todavía estaba con Carmen y a mí me dolía mucho saber que estaba con ella.

Cada día amaba más a Johnny y dudo que algún día lo deje de amar, pero él continuaba viéndome como su mejor amigo. Hasta que una noche Johnny llegó a mi casa muy enojado como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Mis padres tenían una reunión importante y me hallaba solo en casa. Esta demás decir que su actitud me tomo desprevenido.

“¿Qué te pasa Danny? ¿Por qué te estás alejándote de mí? ¿Qué te hecho para que te alejes de esta manera? ¿No éramos muy buenos amigos?” me preguntó con voz dura. Jamás se había dirigido a mí de esa forma, me acorraló contra la pared para que no me pudiera escapar de él.

“¿Quieres saber por qué me aleje de ti? pues es por qué me enamore de ti. Así, como lo oyes. Te amo desde que éramos niños, aunque para ese entonces no lo sabía. Yo no sé qué hiciste para que me enamorara de ti.” sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando pero no importaba ya no aguantaba tener este secreto que me destrozaba por dentro. “Quizás fue tu cariño, tu protección hacia mí o la gran amistad que me distes, pero termine enamorándome de ti sin darme cuenta. Me duele verte con otra persona que no sea yo, por eso me alejé de ti; porque no quería destruir nuestros años de amistad sabiendo que me odiarías si te decía que te quería, ya que ¿quién iba a fijarse en mí siendo un hombre y más siendo gay? Sólo soy un pobre ton….” no pude terminar de hablar por que unos labios me callaron Johnny me estaba besando y yo estaba en shock, no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera podía corresponder al beso.

Estaba en las nubes con esos labios suaves y dulces, perdí la noción del tiempo y solo fui consciente de ella otra vez hasta que Johnny separó su boca de la mía, pero en ningún momento separo su cuerpo del mío sino todo lo contrario; se acercó más y con sus manos aparto las lágrimas de mis ojos.

“Yo también te amo Danny, desde que éramos unos niños, pero pensé que no sentirías lo mismo que yo siento por ti, por eso estaba con Carmen, porque creía que tú no me corresponderías, pero ahora estoy tan sorprendido ya que nunca me imaginé que tú también me amaras, como yo te amo a ti, es más; me siento como un cobarde por no decirte lo que sentía, por mi culpa sufriste y yo juré que no te iba hacer daño, ni hacerte llorar nunca, pero no lo cumplí. ¿Podrás perdonarme Daniel?, por favor perdóname por hacerte sufrir todos estos meses” me respondió con voz entrecortada.

Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos por una capa cristalina que los nublaba ligeramente, Johnny estaba a punto de llorar y no iba a permitir que el llorara como lo hice yo.

Ahora fui yo el que lo besó a él. Al principio me pareció raro ya que era la primera vez que besaba alguien pero no tardo mucho para que sus labios correspondieran a mis besos. Nunca me imaginé que sucedería aquello, la verdad es que jamás lo creí realmente, siempre soñé por este momento y al fin llegó. Me acerco más a él y pongo mis manos sobre su cuello, mientras sus brazos se ponen alrededor de mi cintura. No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando… hasta que nos tuvimos que separar buscando un poco de aire.

Entonces Johnny pone su frente sobre la mía y sonríe, yo también lo hago más de incluso de lo que alguna vez pensé hacerlo. Por primera vez desde hace tres meses vuelvo a ser feliz después de estar sufriendo por no tener a Johnny, ahora lo tengo entre mis brazos y ésta vez no lo iba a soltar.

Después de ese beso vino un silencio cómodo, que rompí para responder a la súplica de Johnny 

“Pues claro que te perdono Johnny, tú no sabías mis sentimientos ni yo de los tuyos. Nos equivocamos al no hablar a tiempo de ellos, ahora ya pasó, ya estamos juntos y sé que esta vez nadie nos podrá separar, eso te lo aseguro porque nunca más estaremos solos” lo vuelvo a besar llevándolo hasta mi habitación, allí nos desvestimos hasta quedar desnudos, hicimos el amor por primera vez protegidos por la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Él entró y salió de mí en repetidas ocasiones, ambos disfrutando como si no hubiera un mañana.

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado.”

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence y siempre estaré contigo para siempre” dije mientras lo besaba con locura.

Después de nuestra declaración de amor les dijimos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación. Tanto mis padres, como el papá y el hermano de Johnny se alegraron por nosotros, de tal forma que nos hicieron una pequeña celebración porque al fin nos decidiéramos a confesar que nos amábamos.

Después de 8 meses, Johnny y yo nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar; una casa pequeña cerca de la casa de John y Sam Lawrence , para que así Johnny estuviera pendiente de su padre y de su hermano. A mí no me importaba tenerles eran como una segunda familia ya que me aceptaron desde que tenía seis años y se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos, que no escuche que Johnny entraba a la habitación, fui consciente de su presencia cuando sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

“¿En qué estabas pensando, mi amor?” me preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello.

“En el día en que nos conocimos, cuando éramos niños, el día en que nos declaramos y el día en que nos mudamos empezando una nueva vida juntos.” conteste besándole en los labios, beso que no dudo en corresponder.

“¿Sabes cuál es el mejor día de mi vida?” pregunto besándome en la mejilla.

“¿Cuál es el mejor día de tu vida?” conteste mientras él estaba acariciándome todo el cuerpo provocándome hasta el punto de gemir de placer.

“El día en que te vi por primera vez en el piso con tu mini chaleco negro ¿lo recuerdas?” me contestó. Claro que recordaba si ese día, casi me muero de vergüenza, yo solo quería irme lejos y no regresar.

“Pues claro que me acuerdo, allí fue cuando nos hicimos amigos, cuando lloré porque creí que querías ser mi amigo por lástima” le dije mientras me volteaba para ver esos ojos azules que me enamoraron desde la primera vez.

Lo vuelvo a besar con tanta pasión que ya no podía parar hacerlo, por fin después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar estábamos felices y juntos, al fin todo lo que alguna vez soñé se hizo realidad.

“Te amo, Daniel”me dijo cuándo me besaba el pecho.

“Yo también te amo Johnny, más que a mi vida” dije cuando Johnny empezaba a besarme en los labios, nunca me cansaré de estar así con Johnny nunca. 

Y ahora sé que Johnny Lawrence va estar conmigo para siempre.

Quién se hubiera imaginado que me enamoraría siendo un niño de seis años sin siquiera saberlo por eso sé que nuestra historia siempre fue un amor de niños.

Fin


End file.
